The Seals of Magic
by ilovedaddy
Summary: What happens if 2 little girls come and give Fairy Tail a mission that will effect the fate of the world? And what if they have to work with Sabertooth? There will be alittle Nalu and other small parts for couples. Rated T just in case. And OC's will be included! Lots and lots of OC's...
1. Chapter 1

**In a dark forest, near Magnolia-**

"Sarai!duck!"yelled a little girl with short white hair with icy blue highlights and icy blue eyes. A girl with brown hair and emerald eyes ducked,dodging a knife heading for her head and then pulled out a machine gun. She aimed the gun at a blonde man with crimson eyes and shot him."You are fools! You really think bullets will work?"asked the man grabbing his knife and heading for the brunette. He stabbed the brunette in her side and then knocked her out. The last thing she said was"Lilia run." and the she was stabbed in the heart. Lilia, the little girl, disappeared turning into the wind leaving behind little pieces of ice.

**Lucy's p.o.v-**

I was at the guild hanging out with natsu, happy and lissana. We were talking happily untill the guild doors burst open. There at the door stood a little girl she then yelled"where is your master! i need help!"

"Are you hurt?"asked Wendy running over to the little girl.

"No but onee-chan is! We need to save her!"yelled the little girl. Then a little girl came from behind the other girl. The 1st little girl had brown hair with small streaks of red. The 2nd little girl had white hair with streaks of icy blue. The 2nd little girl then said

"Aki. calm down onee-chan is dead. There is no way to save her but-" she stopped and looked at th people in the guild."We do need this guild's assistance. Isaiah and his douche bags will surely return for the rest of us."

"It seems that you guys are in a huge problem. what can we do to help?"asked master coming fom his office.

"Thank you. we need your strongest memebers."said the little brunette.

"Your welcome. Team Natsu, Wendy, and Marijane. Go and help them untill the job is done."ordered master.

"Right!"they replied in union.

**Elsewhere-**

Sarai's body was on the floor of an abandoned building. The crimson eyed blonde drew a circle with chalk and then placed Sarai in it."Seal!"he yelled placing his hands on the floor on top of the outer line of the magic circle drawn with chalk.

"Is that woman sealed already? Wow. That was faster than i thought."said a woman with cold hazel eyes and pitch black hair.

"Yes master. She is sealed... but you know we need to seal Aki or else she will break all the seals we have created. And that would be a pain in the ass."stated the blonde.

"Good work Isaiah. Now go get Yufune. She will be able to seal the little brunette before it is too late." said the woman.

"Yes master."said the blonde,Isaiah, bowing and then leaving.

**On the train with team natsu normal p.o.v-**

"So... what's your names?"asked lucy breaking the silence.

The white haired little girl looked up from the ground and said"I am Lilia Airbor."

The little brunette then said"I am Aki Sinosphere."

"Are you guys mages?"asked Erza.

"Yes. we are. some people called me the merciless blood seal."said Aki turning her beautiful blue eyes into crimson.

"Woah! your eye color changed!"yelled Gray.

"Dumb ass"said a girl with crimson hair and orange eyes.

"VERENA! I thought they sealed you!"yelled Lilia.

"Well, thanks to Aki's necklace i was able to break free."said the girl with orange eyes,Verena.

"Who are you calling a dumbass!"yelled Gray.

"You. I can tell you re an ice wizard. That must mean your brain is made out of ice too. Hm~ so saddening."said Verena.

"What? Who do you think you are talking to?!"yelled Gray.

"Well hm~ lets see. I am taking to a brain-dead ice stripper that seems to be deaf! I can burn you with your own blood if i wanted to!"yelled Verena.

"So, you wanna fight!"yelled Gray.

"No fighting on the train sit Gray."said Erza glaring at Gray. Gray zoomed to is seat and said"I wasn't fighting at all" with a nervous laugh.

"Now here is a woman who will be useful to help fight the Deadly Sins of Shiru"said Verena.

"Um.. do yo mind clearing everything up for us?"asked Lucy.

"Um... Well long ago there was 14 seals that contained the power of the one magic when combined. One day a man by the name of Namdeshi Airbor, had a beautiful wife and 1 child. a baby girl. He studied these seals and then he became attached."said Verena eyes turning to Lilia. Lilia sighed and said"He became so attached that he used his baby girl and wife as test subjects. A woman named Elian came she tried getting the little girl out along with the mother but in order to do that she would have to get past Namdeshi. She knocked him out but she came to late. The mother was dead and so was the baby girl or so the woman thought. For some reason she felt drawn to the seals and then she her self fell into complete darkness. In order to keep these seals sealed she sealed all of them into the baby girl before she fell into the darkness. Since she thought the baby was dead she thought the darkness would not spread but... it did. So when the little girl grew up into a 26-year-old she went into a forest and with baby's from current villages and separated 1 seal per a baby. 4 seals were left. One of those babies was her own daughter. She gave all 10 babies to a woman named Sarai Kohle and her brother Eli Kohle. She gave sarai the 4 main seals and Sarai gave 1 seal to her brother, and 1 seal to her best friend Verena Testro. And then starts our time. That time is when the people consumed by darkness made a group called the Deadly Sins of Shiru. Their main goal is to get all seals and then combined them into the 1 seal that caused there darkness but it can also be turned into the one magic in the right hands."said Lilia.

"So, it all started with your grandfather and this woman named elian."asked Gray.

"Obviously dumb ass ice brain"said verena.

Then the train stopped.

"We are here. We need to warn the other seals. We only have me,Verena,Aki and 2 others."stated Lilia walking out of the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! NEW CHAPTER! please rate and review!**

**Lucy:she doesn't own anything from fairy tail.**

**some OC's are not mine:**

**From: The Diamond Cross-**

**Eden Cross**

**venus**

**From:**

_**Last time in seals of magic-**_

_Sarai!duck!"_

_"where is your master! i need help!"__  
"It seems that you guys are in a huge problem. what can we do to help?"  
"Thank you. we need your strongest memebers."  
"Your welcome. Team Natsu, Wendy, and Marijane. Go and help them untill the job is done."  
"Good work Isaiah. Now go get Yufune. She will be able to seal the little brunette before it is too late."  
"Yes master."  
"I am Lilia Airbor."  
"I am Aki Sinosphere."  
"VERENA! I thought they sealed you!"  
"We are here. We need to warn the other seals. We only have me,Verena,Aki and 2 others."stated Lilia walking out of the train._

**Now-**

They walked out of the train following Lilia. When they entered the small town it was dead silent.

"What is the name of this town anyway?"asked Lucy.

"It is called Sairento Hodō, standing for Silent Walkway."stated Verena.

"WHY IS IT SO QUIET!?"yelled Natsu.

Lilia snapped her head around to face natsu and said"Shut up!Scarlet will th-" but was interrupted by a small scarlet haired girl with gray eyes charged at them with a sword.

Before the little girl could land her attack on Natsu she was stopped by Erza blocking her blow and Verena grabbing her from behind.

"VERENA!"yelled the little girl surprised.

"Same thing we said"said Aki and Lilia in usion.

"Aki's necklace saved me."stated Verena.

"Oh. Well who are they?"asked the little girl pointing to everyone from fairy tail.

"They are from fairy tail."stated Aki.

"Wow really? then we will have 11 people from fairy tail and 4 people from sabertooth! Including exceeds!"squealed th little girl.

"SABERTOOTH!?"yelled Team Natsu in usion.

"11 people? there is only 8 of them here."stated Verena.

"Oh... 3 others came before you got them."said Scarlet.

"Who?"asked Natsu.

"They were all girls. And 3 of them to be exzact."said Scarlet.

"We have no time to chit-chat Sarai and the others are in trouble!"yelled Aki.

"9 were caught and 2 of them killed we have to get Ponelipi. We need to figure out where they are." ordered Lilia.

"I just noticed something."said Lucy.

"What?"asked Lilia.

"Why do you all wear gloves?" asked Lucy.

"We all wear gloves because that is wear the seal is."said Lilia.

"We are here. Lets go! Lets go! We need to save everyone!"said a little girl with short purple hair and pink eyes.

Behind the little girl was the members of Sabertooth. Sting,Lector,Rouge,and Frosch.(that's how you spell his name, right?)

Sting frowned and yelled "Why are we working with fairy's!"

"shut up! you already knew you were working with them!" yelled the little girl.

"please don't yell at them Ponelipi."said a girl with blonde hair in a pony tail and crimson eyes. She looked about 15 years old. Beside her was 2 other girls. On the left was a girl with wavy light pink hair and light green dragon eyes. she looked about girl on the right had black hair and dark purple eyes. She looked about 16.

"Eden? Venus? Iris?" asked marijane squinting.

"yup!HI!"yelled venus running up to marijane with her pink hair flowing behind her and squealing while hugging her to death.

"No time for reunions! Lets head out!"said Verena following Ponelipi.

"I found out where Cynthia is!"yelled Ponelipi happily.

"ok! Lets separate into teams! we will surround the place."said erza.

"Good thinking Erza."said the black haired girl, Iris.

Ponelipi then led them to the middle of a forest.

"where is she?"asked Happy.

"my magic says above us..."said Ponelipi looking up. Her eyes widened. She saw a bomb heading their way from the sky.

"damit!It was a trap! stay close!"said Ponelipi as she raised her hands and chanted a ancient language. And then a barrier appeared. The bomb then caused a huge explosion.

"Is everyone okay!?" yelled Eden.

"yeah."said everyone in usion.

"This is so saddening~ I don't see any blood!"said a childish voice. Aki's eyes widened, she knew that voice anywhere. Suddenly Aki's whole world became black. The last thing she heard was everyone calling her name.

**Lilia's p.o.v**

"This is so saddening~ I don't see any blood!"said a childish voice. I saw Aki's eyes widen in fear and surprise. And then i noticed a sadistic face behind her and noticed right away. I ran as fast as I could but she was stabbed and taken away."AKI!" I yelled tears starting to fall. The smoke started to clear and everyone yelled for Aki too. I just sat there crying. she left just like Sarai...

"It is ok Lilia. We will get her back."said Verena sitting down and hugging her.

"She left me just like Sarai."i said wiping my tears.

"hey where is Natsu and happy?"asked Lucy.

"i can sniff him out if you want."said Sting.

"No need to. I already know he went with Scarlet to find where they took Aki." stated Verena.

"Just follow the blood stains on the floor. They turn Aki into a seal it is all over."said Lilia.

"right, but it is getting dark we should camp out for tonight."said Iris.

"right!"said everyone agreeing.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! please rate and review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**next chapter!XD**

**i noticed i forgot to give credit to _sweet cynthia_ she gave me an OC. The oc's name is cythia. Oops.**

_**last time-**_

_"What is the name of this town anyway?"_

_"Wow really? then we will have 11 people from fairy tail and 4 people from sabertooth! Including exceeds!"_

_"SABERTOOTH!?"_

_"11 people? there is only 8 of them here."_

_"Oh... 3 others came before you got them."_

_"No time for reunions! Lets head out!"_

_"I found out where Cythia is!"_

_"my magic says above us..."_

_"damit!It was a trap! stay close!"_

_"This is so saddening~ I don't see any blood!"_

_"AKI!"_

_"Just follow the blood stains on the... they turn Aki into a seal it is all over."_

_"right!"_

_**Now-**_

Everyone ate some hunted meat and went to sleep. Eden stood up cleaning every thing up. She then sat near the fire deep in thought.

_***Memory***_

_**"Eden. You are my sister and i want the best for you. So come join me and the others and we can reach the one magic." said Isaiah.**_

_**"No! It is wrong to do that to children and it brings darkness! It... It..."**_

_**"It is what we need. We have nothing else to lose! Our parents are already dead! we can bring them back to us just take my hand."said Isaiah reaching out his hand. Eden was about to take it untill a boy with brown hair and green eyes hit Isaiah's hand away and looked at Eden.**_

_**"But we could lose each other..." Eden thought.**_

_**"Eden! you know this is wrong, you will be dragged into darkness. And so will you Isaiah!"yelled the boy.**_

_**Who was that boy?**_

_***end of memory***_

"Who was that?"Eden asked outloud. Eden then heard a rumble in the bushes. She looked at the bushes and her eyes narrowed.

"how is it going sister?"

**Eden's p.o.v-**

I knew his voice. It was my brother.

"Why are you here."I asked.

"I think you already know Eden. Hand over Ponelipi, Lilia and Verena so we can get this over with. We just need them to reach saving our parents." said Isaiah.

"SHUT UP!"yelled another familiar voice.

"Woah! This has happened before."said Isaiah rolling his eyes and looking to the right. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened.

"Luke..." I remebered! The boy's name is Luke!

"I am glad you remebered."said Luke.

"Aw~ what a touching reunion. now if you will excuse me i need the last seals!"yelled Isaiah taking out knifes.

"I don't think so!"said Luke running towards Isaiah with a sword."REQUIP:HOLY SWORD!"yelled Luke. I thought I should help but first I need to wake everyone up. I ran into the huge tent and woke everyone up except Lilia.

"What is going on?"asked Marijane.

"And who is on our side?"asked Gray.

"The brunette. The blonde is the enemy. We need someone protecting Ponelipi, Lilia and Verena."I said.

"We will."said Sting pointing to Rouge, himself, Frosch, and Lector.

"Ok."I agreed. I then turned around and face her brother and Luke.

"ISAIAH YOU ARE SUROUNDED! GIVE UP AND GO AWAY!" I ordered. Isaiah jumped back and away from Luke.

"You don't remeber what happened the night our parents died, do you?"asked Isaiah making his crimson eyes glow and reflect the full moon.

"No.I don't remeber because i don't want to."I said looking down.

"Well, that night. Not only did you parent die but were killed by me. I was cursed to be a killing machine from death himself. Of course now I know how to control it and I can kill who ever I want to. It is called the Crimson Curse. And with this power I can get rid of this annoying brat."said Isaiah dissapearing and appearing behind Luke and stabbing him in the back. My eyes widened.

"See? He is just a weakling."said Isaiah tilting his head to the side with crazy eyes that glowed. And then my brain clicked.

"WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH!" I roared.

"Is that all you got, sister?"asked Isaiah.

"Don't ever call me sister again! You lost the right to call me that when you fell into darkness!Holy blast!"I yelled.

"I am sorry sister but I am out of time. You will be seeing me again."said Isaiah dissapearing.

"E-Eden."said Luke in pain.

"oh my gosh! Luke! someone get some badages."exclaimed Eden in worry as she ran towards Luke. A pool of blood surrounded him.

"Luke. Stay awake."ordered Erza death glaring the brunette.

"Yes ma'am"said Luke playfully and also cringing at the pain after saluting.

"I got the bandages!"yelled Iris running up to Eden.

"Thanks Iris."said Eden.

"Here let me carry him inside the tent."said Gray. At this time the sun started to rise.

**Natsu's p.o.v-**

I followed the sent and this little girl named Scarlet joined me and Happy in the mission to save Aki.

"Are you sure you know where Aki is? because it seems that we are going to a abandoned village."asked Scarlet.

"yeah i am sure. so what magic seal do you have?"asked Natsu.

"Well my magic seal is to travel to the dragon realm and back and summon dragons. I can also am a Dragon Slayer with every type of element and every type of magic. I basically took 1 of the 2 Sarai had." stated Natsu could answer they both heard a scream. It sounded like Aki.

"Happy. Find out where that scream came from."said Natsu

"Aye!"said Happy flying into the sky.

"Natsu up ahead go faster and you will find Aki being carried by a brown haired girl with lots of knifes."said Happy.

"Got it!"said Natsu.

They went fatser and Happy was right.

"Give Aki back!"yelled Natsu.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S SLASH!" yelled Scarlet attacking the brunnette. She put Aki down and dodged Sacrlet's attack.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!"yelled Nastu charging at the girl too.

"Happy go get Aki."Natsu whispered to Happy. Happy zoomed and got Aki and left. Scarlet then turned into shadows. She then appeared behind the brunnette and said"We won't allow her to land in your hands ever again Yufune!ELEMENT BLAST!"yelled Scarlet. A huge beam of colors appeared and destroyed almost everything.

"DON'T HIT ME!"yelled Natsu.

"Don't worry it only hits enemy targets."said Scarlet.

"And since we know where the enemy base is lets go back and make a plan to attack. Sensory Link:Teleportation!"

**With Eden-Normal p.o.v-**

"Did anyoneelse see that huge explosion?"asked Eden.

"Yup. I saw it. And I know that means Scarlet got into the Battle Feild"said Verena.

"VERENA!LILIA"yelled Aki.

"AKI!" yelled Lilia happily. (she woke up a while ago.)

**How was this chapter? Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up? I hope you like the next chapter! Enjoy~ Please rate and review! XD**

**Last time on Seals of Magic-**

_"Who was that?"_

_"how is it going sister?"_

_"Why are you here."_

_"Hand over Ponelipi, Lilia and Verena so we can get this over with..."_

_"Luke..."_

_"What is going on?"_

_"And who is on our side?"_

_It is called the Crimson Curse. And with this power I can get rid of this annoying brat."_

_"Don't ever call me sister again! You lost the right to call me that when you fell into darkness!Holy blast!"_

_"Here let me carry him inside the tent."_

_"Natsu up ahead go faster and you will find Aki being carried by a brown haired girl with lots of knifes."_

_"Give Aki back!"_

_"And since we know where the enemy base is lets go back and make a plan to attack. Sensory Link:Teleportation!"_

_"AKI!"_

**Now-**

Everone surrounded the fire sitting on logs and ate. It was sunset.

"Now that we know the enemy base is close, why don't we make a plan."suggested Erza

"good idea. We should split up in groups"said Verena.

"I already got the groups set up. Follow me."said Ponelipi walking into the tent. Everyone followed her into the tent.(this tent is huge!Not like a house or anything like that.)

"Ok!We will be splitting up into groups of 4. There will be groups on defence and groups on attack.

The 1st group will be me,Erza ,Gray, and Wendy.

The 2nd group will be Scarlet,Sting, Rouge, and Iris

The 3rd group will be Eden, Venus, Mirajane, and Luke.

The 4th group will be Natsu, Lucy,Verena, and Lilia.

The 5th group will be Cynthia and Aki. Clear?"stated Ponelipi.

"um. Ponelipi Cynthia isn't with us."stated Ponelipi.

"Your wrong. Cynthia is injured but she is coming from that way with 2 other seals."stated Ponelipi.

"Wow, you got really got good senses there Ponelipi."said a small calm voice. Everyone looked to the source of the voice and saw it was a little girl. she had raven hair and dark blue mysterious eyes. Her dress was black and it looked like her shoulder was bleeding. She had glowing things in her hand.

"Cynthia. Come here and give me those seals in your hand. I will turn them back into people." ordered Aki. Cynthia, the little girl, went to Aki and gave her the glowing things in her hand.

"I open the gate to the Seals of Magic! Break!" said Aki. The seals were on the floor and they started to glow and then the seals were replaced with two grown people.

"SARAI!ELI!"yelled Lilia in pure joy.

"Wait Lilia. They are not in the best condition right now."said Verena.

"It's okay. I will heal them."said Cynthia taking out her flute.

_**My Soul, Your Beats - Angel Beats! OP Flute Cover**_

**If you want to listen to the flute music go to the YouTube and look up the thing above. **

The body's of Sarai and Eli started to glow. And then small balls of light start to come from the ground and the cuts on everyone started to heal. Even Luke's back got healed and Cynthia's shoulder.

"Wow!"said Lucy totally amazed.(A long time since we heard from her.)

"wha-what happened?"asked the grown girl,Sarai, sitting up.

"I don't know but i am glad to not be in seal form."said Eli smiling happily.

"SARAI!"yelled Lilia in tears of joy hugging her.

"ELI!"yelled Verena hugging the boy to death.

"EDEN!"yelled Venus hugging Eden.

"Now you don't want to kill me again now do you? I missed you too."said Eli breaking out of her bone crushing hug.

"Why are you hugging me!? I didn't die!"yelled Eden completely irritated.

"but everyone was hugging so i thought, hey maybe I should hug my best friend.." said Venus letting go of Eden.

"Ok. Eli and Sarai you guys are in team 5 with Cynthia and Aki."said Ponelipi.

"Ok. Lets head out!"

"Scarlet do a sensory link so we can talk to each other and hear each other's thoughts."said Ponelipi.

"Right! Dragon's Sensory link!"Scarlet chanted.

"Ok. my team will be on the roof of the base and i will be giving support."said Cynthia.

"Then shouldn't I be with your team?"asked Wendy

"No. Your team is a support on the ground. If someone needs help in a battle your team joins in and you're the supporter." stated Cynthia.

"Oh, okay."said Wendy.

"Now. First team 5 will head in and make it to the roof. And then team 2 go behind them and do your job. When Cynthia gives the signal the rest of us head in and fight to the death. There are opponents that we have not met yet but if they manage to get all of us we are done and so is the world. You can split up your team. The seals must keep someone with them at all times. they can never be alone."stated Ponelipi.

"ok. Team 5 is out along with Team 2."said Cynthia leaving with the others of the 2 teams following.

**A few minutes later...**

"OK HEAD IN!"yelled Cynthia in her head and everyone heard through their heads.

"Wow! this connection is great!"exclaimed Lucy.

"Yeah. Lets head in!" said Verena zooming in a second and others following her.

**With team 1-Ponelipi's P.o.v**

Ponelipi turned to Erza,Gray, and Wendy and said"Ok. I guess we can start from th-"

"I don't think it is a good idea to come here. We are going to capture you and your freinds Ponelipi." whispered a boy's voice.

Then a flash of this picture passed by her vision.**(the picture that she saw is the cover picture)**

"agh!"Ponelipi groaned in pain as she fell to the ground.

"PONELIPI!"yelled Wendy running to her side.

"Are you okay?"asked Gray.

Ponelipi just held her right eye and when she removed her hand the sign was on her eye.

"What is that seal on your eye?"asked Erza.

"What? there is a seal? please don't tell me it has a star on it!"Ponelipi paniced.

"Sorry to say but.."Wendy started but the Ponelipi stopped her by yelling

"Damn it! Damn you Nickolas!"

"Follow me! that damn bastard cut of my magic i am going to slice his head off!"said Ponelipi taking out her katana and running into the abandoned building.

**Preview of the next chapter-**

_"where are you going Natsu?"_

_"Is it possible?I smell Grandine!"_

_"Watch out Ponelipi!"_

_"The song of death is being played?"_

_"EDEN! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW! at least let me tell you something before you go..."_

_"I don't think I can last much longer..."_

_"VERENA! I WILL SAVE YOU!"_

_"Well our last hope is in you... please do your best."_

**You like the story so far? I hope you do. Please rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hope** you enjoy! I tried really hard on this chapter.**

**Last time on Seals of Magic-**

_"Now that we know the enemy base is close, why don't we make a plan."_

_"Ok!We will be splitting up into groups of 4. There will be groups on defence and groups on attack._

_The 1st group will be me,Erza ,Gray, and Wendy._

_The 2nd group will be Scarlet,Sting, Rouge, and Iris_

_The 3rd group will be Eden, Venus, Mirajane, and Luke._

_The 4th group will be Natsu, Lucy,Verena, and Lilia._

_The 5th group will be Cynthia and Aki. Clear?"_

_"Wow, you got really got good senses there Ponelipi."_

_ "I open the gate to the Seals of Magic! Break!"_

_"SARAI!ELI!"_

_"It's okay. I will heal them."_

_"SARAI!"_

_"ELI!"_

_"Now you don't want to kill me again now do you? I missed you too."_

_"Ok. Eli and Sarai you guys are in team 5 with Cynthia and Aki."_

_"Scarlet do a sensory link so we can talk to each other and hear each other's thoughts."_

_"Ok. my team will be on the roof of the base and i will be giving support."_

_"Then shouldn't I be with your team?"_

_"No. Your team is a support on the ground. If someone needs help in a battle your team joins in and you're the supporter."_

_"ok. Team 5 is out along with Team 2."_

_"OK HEAD IN!"_

_"I don't think it is a good idea to come here. We are going to capture you and your friends Ponelipi."_

_"PONELIPI!"_

_"What is that seal on your eye?"_

_"Damn it! Damn you Nickolas!"_

_"Follow me! that damn bastard cut of my magic i am going to slice his head off!"_

**Preview-**

_"where are you going Natsu?"_

_"Is it possible?I smell Grandine!"_

_"Watch out Ponelipi!"_

_"The song of death is being played?"_

_"EDEN! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW! at least let me tell you something before you go..."_

_"I don't think I can last much longer..."_

_"VERENA! I WILL SAVE YOU!"_

_"Well our last hope is in you... please do your best."_

**Now-**

**With Team 2/Sting's group-**

"Damn. Why were we assigned to spy? These vents are so damn small."whispered Sting.

"Stop complaining, we need to figure out what ever we can."stated Rouge.

"Fine.."said Sting.

"hey where is the little brat called Scarlet?"asked Sting.

"I don't know." said Rouge.

**With Team 3/Eden's group-**

"I think we should split up to cover more ground. Eden can go with Luke and I can go with Venus. Good idea?"stated Mirajane.

"I like the idea. How about you Eden?Luke?"said Venus.

"I like it."said Eden.

"Sure. Why not?"said Luke.

**With team 3- group 1/Luke and Eden-**

"So~ do you remember that guy with black hair and purple eyes?When we were kids?"asked Luke.

"Yeah. He had this symbol in his right eye. This guy's name was Nickolas."said Eden.

"Agh!"groaned Eden in pain as she fell.

"Speak of the devil."she said cringing at the pain she felt on her left eye. She closed her eye and then opened it and then she had the sign in her left eye.

"Hello Eden. Oh and I see you have gotten prettier from when we were little."said a guy with black hair and purple eyes with an eye patch on his right eye.

"Shut up Nickolas!"said Eden.

"Wow and you have gotten an attitude too. Amazing how people change."stated the guy, Nickolas.

"Leave Eden alone, Nikolas!"yelled Luke summoning a lot of swords.

"Aw~ What do we have here? Luke Hinamori? Isaiah told me you refused to join us even when you would be able to save your little sister. Well too bad because now? hm, you will lose another person close to you because you refuse. Maybe it will be Eden..."said Nickolas as he pulled his eye patch off and threw it to the ground. Luke stood his ground. Eden got up and stood next to him with one of his magic swords since she couldn't use magic.

"Shi no yari: Mahō mada(this means-Death spear- Magic still)"Nickolas chanted.

Luke tried to move but his own magic stopped him so he waited for impact. He would take it like a man but the impact never came. He looked in front of him and his eyes widened. Eden could move and she moved in front of him and took a death spear to the stomach.

"I just wanted to kill her and I promised Isaiah that he would be able to kill you. So~ bye."said Nickolas disappearing.

"EDEN!"yelled Luke running to her fallen body.

**with team 4/ Natsu's team-**

"where are you going Natsu?"asked Happy.

"I smell Igneel." Natsu said With a dead serious look.

"You mean your dragon?"asked Lucy.

"Oh. probably because... Lilia."said Verena turning dead serious.

"What?That means your dragon was either summoned by... Oh shit! Scarlet is in trouble!"yelled Lilia.

**Team 1-Wendy's support group-**

_"Report. we have lost Scarlet" said Sting through our mind chat._

_"I smell dragons and Lilia says that means Scarlet is in trouble."said Natsu surprisingly calm._

"Your right Natsu! I smell Grandine!"said Wendy.

_"Problem! We need Wendy here now! Eden is losing blood and fast!"panicked Luke._

"Um... Wendy we have a little problem. It seems someone is sending monsters after us. Our location has been found. We need to fight."said Ponelipi.

"I need you guys to clear the path for me! Eden is in the process of dying."said Wendy.

"Right!"Team 1 said.

"Ponelipi watch out! behind you!"yelled Gray.

"got it! thanks for warning me Gray."said Ponelipi snapping and destroying half the monsters by explosions. Erza and Gray were so suprised Ponelipi had to slap them in order to get them back to earth.

They cleared a way for Wendy to run and so she ran and then she sent natsu a mind message saying"Natsu go help Scarlet. I will be there after I heal Eden."

_"Okay." he replied._

**With team 3- group 2/ Mirajane and Venus-**

"Did you hear that? Eden is already down. I can't believe it."said Venus.

"I know but we need to continue our can't let her sacrifice be in vain."stated Mirajane.

"Okay."said Venus following Mirajane through the broken hallway.

**With team 5-Cynthia's team-**

"what should we do?"asked Eli pointing to Sarai, Aki, and himself.

"Eli go help your girlfriend in whatever she is doing. Sarai protect me and Aki you wait here with me for any seals and help me boost there powers with your seals."stated Cynthia.

"Verena is not my girlfreind!"Eli yelled.

"Who said I was talking about Verena? But i did mean her. thank you for proving my point. you like her now go help her."said Cynthia.

"fine.."said Eli walking away.

**Put on "Lacrimosa (violin) ~ Kuroshitsuji / Kalafina" on youtube before you read the next part!**

Cynthia's eyes widened as she heard the music.

"The song of death is being played?"she asked herself.

"Cynthia? What does this music mean?"asked Aki.

"Death. The only one who can play this song is my... Souless."said Cynthia looking to the roof of the building beside them. There stood a girl with a violin smirking at Cynthia.

"Music sound wave Protection link!"chanted Cynthia.

"That should protect everyone in the mind link from this death music but me. It is kinda like Alchemy, equivalent exstange."said Cynthia falling to the ground unconscious.

**With Luke and Eden group 1 of team 3-**

Luke held Eden and ripped the sleves of his shirt to try and stop the bleeding.

"L-Luke... stop it. You*coughs up blood* know this is where I fall."said Eden starting to close her eyes.

"EDEN! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW! at least let me tell you something before you go... I... I love you. So please stay awake for me."said Luke trying to keep her awake.

"Luke... You don't know how long I have wanted to say that*coughs up more blood* I love you too. Wow, I must look stupid weak..."said Eden as she chuckled the last part. The sign in Eden's left eye dissapeared not long after that.

"Luke! EDEN!Are you guys alright?!"yelled Wendy running towards them.

"I am fine. Just help Eden."said Luke getting up.

"okay"said Wendy starting to heal Eden.

**With team 4/ Natsu's group-**

"hey does anyone know where Verena dissapeared to?"asked Lilia obviously worried.

"Aw shit! Another lost!"said Natsu still running to the smell of the dragons.

"Eli! You were suppossed to be protecting Verena! We need you to find her. She might be in trouble just like Scarlet and Cynthia."said Lilia through mind chat.

_"Right." said Eli with no emotions in his voice._

**with Verena-Verena's P.o.v**

"hm? where am I? Where is the rest of my team!?" I thought wandering the dark.

"VERENA!I WILL SAVE YOU!" I heard a voice yell. Not even a secound later my mind clicked and I yelled"ELI! HELP ME! I AM IN SOME DARK ABYSS OR SOMETHING!"

**Back with Cynthia-**

"I don't think I can last much longer..."said Cynthia covering her ears from the music.

"Cynthia, You know you can call him here with the last of your energy."said Aki.

"Right" said Cynthia getting up and cringing from the music.

***memory***

_"Cynthia. If you ever need my help, whether i am dead or not, i will come to help you if you play this song"said a teen boy give little Cynthia a beautiful Flute with nature patterns and a peice of paper._

_"Thank you David! but... do you really have to go and leave our small village?"asked Little Cynthia._

_"yes, just remeber I am always there for you no matter what situation I am in."said the teen,David._

_"Okay! Have a safe trip."said Cynthia with a huge smile._

***end of memory***

**Go on youtube and search up"Brave song- angel beats ED flute cover" and listen to it while you read.**

So, Cynthia took out the nature flute from her magic invetory and her sheet music(the piece of paper) and played her last song.

*_"as a brother it is my job to protect you so even when i am not there you can_ _call me. Don't forget that I will always love you okay?*_

**_as the song ended you can hear a faint sound of yelling and it was coming closer _**

"Cynthia! Are you okay?!"yelled a boy with raven hair and dark blue eyes.

"Thank you for coming my brother, david. Well our last hope is in you... please do your best."whispered Cynthia falling with the flute close to her chest.

"Cynthia!"Aki, Sarai, and david all yelled at the same time.

"Who did this to her?"asked david.

"Her souless."said Sarai.

**Did you like this chapter? I hope you did because i work really hard to stay on the computer to type these things. Please review. I would really like more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time-**

_"where are you going Natsu?"_

_"Is it possible?I smell Grandine!"_

_"Watch out Ponelipi!"_

_"The song of death is being played?"_

_"EDEN! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW! at least let me tell you something before you go..." _

_"I don't think I can last much longer... "_

_"VERENA! I WILL SAVE YOU!"_

_"Well our last hope is in you... please do your best."_

**Now-**

**With Team 5/Cynthia's team-**

"You mean the girl over there on the other roof is her souless?"asked David.

"Yup. she used her magic to protect us and not herself. She also said something about equivalent exchange."stated Aki.

"Well, lets see who's music is stronger. Mine or Cynthia's soulless." David then took out a black violin and started to p lay.

**Go on youtube and search up Original Battle Theme - Violin Electronica.**

Magic energy started to flow out of David and his magic energy itself attacked t he souless but the souless kept on dodging. Then the souless started moving forward with a sword.

"Aki, the soulless is coming this way. Why don't we do team work and back this guy up ?"suggested Sarai.

"sure."said Aki taking out a magic staff and filling it with her magic.

**With team 4/Natsu's team-**

"Natsu. Behind that door will be your dragon. How will you feel?"asked lucy ope n ing the door.

"SCARLET!"yelled Lilia running to the fallen body of Scarlet.

Natsu looked at Igneel with his eyes and them he grinned very huge and hugged hi s dragon.

"IGNEEL!"he yelled happily.

"Natsu. I can not stay long but i am hap py to see you again."said Igneel.

"GRANDINE!"Yelled Wendy running to the dragon next to Igneel.

"They can't stay for long."said scarlet emotionless, still on the floor with blood running down her forehead.

"Scarlet!"yelled Lilia.

"I can heal her!"said Wendy.

"No. You can't. Her seal gives her great power but that causes it to block out healing power or any power that tries to heal or poison her."said Verena walking over to the fallen enemy with cold eyes . Her orange eyes turned crimson.

"Now, for putting Scarlet on death's doo r. You wil pay the price."said Verena turning her fist on fire with black flames .

"Come on we need to get out of this room and find the other seals. Run because w hen Verena gets like this she is very v i olent."said Lilia grabbing Scarlet an d r unning out of the room while the dr a g ons dissapeared. Natsu and the other s ra n o ut following her too. Once they were out all they heard was cracking of bones and really disturbing flesh spills.

**With team 3/Luke and Eden-**

"L-Luke?"asked Eden waking up.

"Hm?"hummed Luke looking from the window to Eden.

"Where are we?"asked Eden flinching at t he pain when she sat up.

"Lay back down."said Luke pushing her ba ck down onto the bed.

"We are at my house. It was closer than Mongolia and Sairento Hodō."said Luke.

"Oh. well i feel useless, i am already o ff the battle feild."stated Eden.

"Your not useless. You did save I have n o time to talk Eden, I need to make sur e Nickolas dies and everyone is safe. here and don't try anything stupid , kn owing you, you would try to leave a n yourself in more danger for others eve n when you are hurt."said Luke ta ki ng a piece of lacrima and making it i n to a necklace. Then he walked to Eden a nd put i t around her neck.

"See you later."said Luke as he walked o ut.

"Bye."said Eden as he walked out.

_What was she going to ask him again?_

**With team 3/Mirajane and Venus-**

"I hope Eden is alright. I _did_ stab her right through th stomach."said a voice in the air.

"What? Mirajane... Should we change into demon form?"asked Venus.

"Satan soul!"They yelled in usion and th en they stood back to back ready for the enemy.

**With team 2/Sting's team-**

"I think I found somthing sting shut up so I can listen."said Rouge.

"I think it is time we get rid of the intruders don't you think Yufune?"asked Isaiah.

"Of course but... I think we should star t with the little spys in the air vent. " said Yufune grabbing a sword and slicing the vent where Rouge was but thank god he turned into shadows before got hurt .

"Isaiah escape with the seals."ordered Yufune.

"Right. I want to take care of my sister 's dear Luke anyway."said Isaiah running out of the room.

"Now, who's first?"asked Yufune making clones of herself.

**with team 1/Ponelipi's team-**

Erza and Gray were panting hard but Ponelipi just was walking around perfectly fine.

With Eden-

"I feel so weak. Its sad, I forgot what I was going to ask him about."Eden thought.

_"Eden."_said a little girl's voice.

"Wha? Who? Where are you?"asked Eden panicking.

_"My name is Celestina. You don't remember me?"_asked the voice.

"Sorry, I don't."replied Eden.

"Maybe my last name will jog your memory. My name is Celestina Hinamori."said the little girl's voice.

"Oh my gosh! How bu-"

_"Stop right there. I am giving you all my power and you have to promise me that you will save my brother. He is in great danger. Your brother is going to kill him by sneaking up on him and stabbing him right through the heart."_

"But I am weak right now basically Not able to move an inch."stated Eden.

"Didn't I say I would give you my power? And I will also be fighting beside you. I give you the blessing of destroying every evil thing in your path and that who ever you touch gets the blessing as well."chanted Celestina. And then Eden started to glow.

"Eden."said a girl at the door way. She had auburn eyes and brown hair.

"What did you do to me Celestina?"asked Eden getting up completely fine.

"I healed you and gave you a piece of my power and the rest is for me."said the girl, Celestina.

"How old are you now?"asked Eden following Celestina out of the house.

"I am 14."said Celestina.

"Wow you have grown a lot. You know Nickolas thinks you are dead right?"asked Eden.

"Yup. That is why I am killing Nickolas and you will take your brother."stated Celestina.

**With Mirajane and Venus-**

"Are you done yet?"asked Nickolas finishing off Venus and hitting Mirajane.

"Never."said Mirajane look at unconscious Venus.

Nickolas was about to kill off Mirajane but he was stopped with the same magic.

"Back off Nickolas"yelled a girl with auburn eyes and long brown hair up to her waist.

"What?! I thought you were dead!"yelled Nickolas backing up.

"Yeah me too but looks like I know how to heal too."said the girl smirking.

"Eden,Luke and Isaiah are behind me down the hall and make a left. Kill that bastard while I take this one."said the girl as Eden ran to the direction the girl gave her.

"Who are you and how did you help Eden heal so fast?"asked Mirajane.

"Go and clear the building. Leave Cynthia's group, Eden and Luke alone they are protected. I am destroying him and everyone else in the building except friends. Questions later."said the girl.(Celestina)

"Ok."said Mirajane picking up Venus and leaving.

"Now, to take you out."said Celestina closing her eyes. Once she opened her eyes both her eyes had the seals in them.

"Knocking on death's door: Crimson spread!"yelled Celestina making him turn into dust.

"Now,Teleportation:Sensory link!"said Celstina teleporting to the roof with the soulless on it.

"Death soul spear!"yelled Celestina destroying the soulless.

"Thanks"said David.

"Blah blah. Just get away with everyone else."said Celestina.

"Kay."said David.

**Cynthia's group out of the building.**

"Teleportation:Sensory link!"said Celstina teleporting to Sting and Rouge. She appeared behind Yufune and kicked her in the back and then knocked her out by punching her.

"We need to get out of the building now."said Celestina teleporting herself and Sting's group out of the building.

"It is all up to you now Eden and Luke."stated Celestina.

**Everyone out of the building except Eden and Luke.**

"I got all the seals Aki."said Celestia throwing the seals to Aki.

"Thanks."said Aki turning them back into humans.

"That building is to expload in 4 minutes exzactly. Lets hope they make it."said Celestina.

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like the story so far. **

**Last time-**

_"You mean the girl over there on the other roof is her souless?"_

_"Aki, the soulless is coming this way. Why don't we do team work and back this guy up ?"_

_"SCARLET!"_

_"IGNEEL!"_

_"GRANDINE!"_

_"We are at my house. It was closer than Mongolia and Sairento Hodō."_

_"I hope Eden is alright. I did stab her right through the stomach."_

_"My name is Celestina. You don't remember me?"_

_"Back off Nickolas"_

_"That building is to expload in 4 minutes exzactly. Lets hope they make it."_

**Now-**

**With Eden-**

Luke was walking through the empty hallway and Isaiah was getting ready to assasinate him. "TIME TO DIE LUKE!"yelled Isaiah zooming for him.

Before Isaiah could reach Luke Eden zoomed and blocked Isaiah's knife with her sword/shot gun.

"EDEN!"yelled Luke in surpirse.

"Hm?"asked Eden glaring at Isaiah.

"I told you to stay put. You are hurt."said Luke.

"Well your sister said also healed me and gave me some of her power."said Eden.

"My sister? I thought she was dead."said Luke.

"Well she is not."said Eden.

"Looks like I have kill you both."stated Isaiah.

"I don't think so. Come on Luke lets show him the truth of the darkness he has been pulled into."said Eden.

Eden then pointed her sword/shotgun at him and shot him in the leg.

"Koi kage!(Dark Shadow)"yelled Isaiah.

Luke and Eden then were put into the dark.

_"Eden. you have 3 minutes and 22 secounds before the building blows sky high" _said Celestina in spirit form.

"Ok. We have to finish this fast."said Eden walking deeper into the darkness.

**Meanwhile-**

"She destroyed everyone without a secound thought."said Sting.

"I hope Luke and Eden are ok."said Mirajane.

Celestina just sat criss-cross and contacted Eden through spirit form.

"I am surprised. This girl fought easily defeated many enemies."said Erza.

"She even defeated a soulless that might have sent Cynthia to her death."said David.

**With Eden and Luke-**

They were surrounded by darkness.

"Agh!"groaned Luke in pain. It turns out that Isaiah wanted to get rid of Luke first.

"Holy Light! Dragon's unleashed power!"yelled Eden making everything bright again.

_"Eden. He is just taken over by the darkness. We can heal him. Together."_said Celestina teleporting next to Eden.

"Luke."said Celestina holding out her hand for him to take. He grabbed it and started to glowing as he was pulled up. Celestina got in between them and grabbed their hands.

"Ready?"asked Eden.

"Yup."replied Celestina.

"Yeah."said Luke.

"Lights dance: Seal cursed relieve!"they chanted in usion.

Light danced around the whole forest and gathered to the building. This light was absorbed into Eden's sword and Eden chanted pointing the sword at Isaiah saying"Blast!"

Just then the building exploaded.

**Outside of the building-**

"They didn't make it."said Mirajane bursting into tears.

"Eden..."said Venus crying.

"Celestina, Luke, Eden. You were good soilders." said David.

"No... God don't let the good ones die!"cried Lilia.

"Well. Mission complete, Lets return you to your silent village and return to Fairy Tail."said Erza loking down and starting to walk towards the village.

"Poor Eden and Luke. They couldn't even talk about their confessions about their love for each other."said Wendy.

They headed through the forest with the lights still floating in the forest. It was beatiful and the sun was just starting to come up. The battle is over.

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER and sorry this chapter was shorter than my other chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy a happy chapter!**

Last time we found out that Eden,Celestina and Luke did not make it before the explosion.

**Now-**

Everyone in Fairy Tail sat down and no one took missions, importent or not, everyone shut down untill one day. The doors opened in the guild and no ne bothered to look up untill they heard a familiar vioce say

"Is everyone ok?"

Mirajane's eyes widened as she looked at the door to see 3 people.

"Eden! Luke! Celestina!yelled Venus beating Mirajane to hugging them.

"I am glad you are ok."said Erza joining the hug.

**7 years later- With Eden**

Eden walked around with a little girl with brown hair and crimson was about 2 years old. They played in the forest in a feild of beautiful flowers and lights floating around the forest like they were leading the way to some where importent.

"Mommy? Where's daddy?"asked the little girl.

"He's went to Mongolia to help get ready for your mommy's and daddy's wedding and guess who's going to be the flower girl."

"Who?"

"My little angel. Her name is Sarah Hinamori."said Eden.

"What? That's my name mommy."stated the little girl,Sarah.

"Eden. It's time for you and Sarah to get ready for your wedding."said Isaiah.(Don't worry. He turned good after the darkness was literally blasted out of him.)

"I will get Sarah ready. Celestina, Mirajane, and Erza are already ready and are waiting in your room to get you ready."stated Isaiah.

"Ok. Sarah go with Uncle Isaiah."said Eden.

**During the wedding-**

Sarah walked down the aisle throwing flowers along the floor. Behind her was Isaiah in a black tuxedo with Eden beside him. She was wearing a long white dress with gold outlines. Behind them was Cana,Erza,Lucy, Celestina, and Mirajane as Eden's Bride maids. Next to Cana supporting Luke was Gildarts, Next to Erza was Jellal,next to Lucy was Natsu, Next to Celestina was Gray, and next to Mirajane was Elfman mumbling about being a man.

"You may kiss the bride"said Master.

Eden and Luke shared a kiss and everyone applaude.

"I now pronounce Eden and Luke as husband and wife."said Master.

That day was one Eden would never forget.

And so Eden and Luke lived happily ever after with 2 kids. 1 not born yet.

**Next chapters-**

**The Seal's Ending**

******Eli and Verena's Ending**

**Lucy and Natsu's Ending**

**Gray and Juvia's Ending(I have a question. Should it be Juvia or someone else?)**

**Erza and jellal's Ending**

**Celstina's Ending**

**Isaiah's Ending**

**and if you want anymore pm me or put t in the reviews. I also need to know which one of these chapters should be posted first.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cynthia's Ending/The seals Ending-**

After thinking Eden, Luke, and Celestina were dead Cythia went with the other seals to make it final to remove the seals but not the magic. The last time the seals have a meeting and they would go their seperate ways. Cynthia was the only one that would probably miss all the adventures they had together.

**After the meeting and removal and sealing of all seals-**

"Are you ready to start our journey, Cynthia?"asked David.

"No."said Cynthia turning back towards the small little silent village.

"Why?"asked David.

"Because... I will miss all of them."said Cynthia letting out sigh before saying her final goodbye to the village and people she held dear to her.

Cynthia and David started to turn and walk untill cynthia felt a tug at her arm. She turned around to see all the rest of the seals.

"Please don't go. At least celebrate with us for our victory first. We want to stick together." said Aki looking at Cynthia with pleading eyes.

"David. Can we stay?"asked Cynthia.

"Of course."said David smiling knowingly.

"How about you sing and play your instruments for party music and we can invite Fairy Tail!"said Lilia.

"Sure!"said Cynthia.

They ended up having a party and Fairy Tail showed up with Eden, Luke, and Celestina.

And so Cynthia got on the stage in the village and started to sing.

**Go on youtube and look up ENGLISH "Yume Sekai" Sword Art Online (AmaLee)**

And then Celstina sang a song with Cynthia as background voice.

**Go on youtube and look up ENGLISH "Crossing Field" Sword Art Online (AmaLee)**

And then Cynthia and Celestina sang.

**Go on youtube and look up angel beats alchemy duet version**

And they had a party all night.

**7 years later-**

Cynthia had found love and they ended up making the silent village theirs and it became a beautiful musical village but still kept it's name, Silent Walkway. The rest of the seals ended up being guild master or were apart of a village magic council. She allowed Eden and Luke to have their marriage there in the village. The exzact same spot they had a party for their village. Cynthia had 3 beautiful kids 1 boy and 2 girls. The boy and the girls have raven hair and violet eyes because the father has violet eyes and black hair.

**I made this one a bit shorter sorry. R&R**


End file.
